Suzaku x Lelouch
by Rosey Bluebell
Summary: Milly believes Lelouch and Suzaku need some relationship pushing. . . Even if that pushing is running around with them all day!


**U all know the drill and I 3 this couple so. . . Yay! Love ur reveiws. This is kinda Shonan-ai (Boy x boy fluff) Dont't like, don't read. OOCness in this so beware**

Suzaku sat down on the bench of Ashford Academy, brushing strands of hair from his face. Bored. It might seem like running the Lacelot and dealing with Loyd's shenanigans was a lot, so he shouldn't be bored, right? RIGHT?!

But he was. Bored down to the marrow of his bones. And it didn't help that he was dealing with Euphimia beside him dressed like a normal student. He never got how no one realized it was her, just in different clothing. God.

"Suzaku?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

"Ugh! I know Euphi. Shut up." He snapped, sighing. They stood as Milly approached, dragging Lelouch along with her, who was dragging C.C

Fuck. Lelouch. Suzaku's heart fluttered as the violet-eyed dark-haired beauty straightened. His hair fell back in place like he hadn't been being dragged by Milly. C.C was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt, black-heeled boots that went to her knees and her hair tied up in a long tail.

"Good evening." _Princess_ C.C gave a mock bow directed to Euphimia and everyone mentally face-palmed, knowing to-well how much C.C loved to mock people.

There was a tension in the air until Milly cleared her throat. "Suzaku, are you busy?" Milly piped up, knowing the answer would be a quiet "no".

When she got her answer she dragged them around with her, taking them off school grounds and around stores. They stopped at a place to eat and Milly smiled as they slid into the booths. Euphimia and Milly sat on one end while Suzaku and Lelouch sat beside each other with C.C on the far end.

"Good afternoon, what would you like today?" The waiter asked, staring at Lelouch. "Hmm? Oh, ladies first." He gestured to C.C, who told the waiter what she wanted, then Milly and Euphi. "_Suzaku, I said Ladies first._" Lelouch purred slightly into Suzaku's ear. Making him blush. "What the hell was that, Lelouch?!" Suzaku shrieked, causing unwanted eyes to land on them as he jumped up.

"Ahem." Lelouch cleared his throat and Suzaku plopped down, mumbling something about "stupid Lelouch and his seductive voice". He ordered a coke and the _biggest _thing of ramen they had.

"I'll take a salad and water." Lelouch smiled, winking at Suzaku.

The waiter nodded, scribbling and came back a few minutes later with drinks

"Are you two dating?" It was such an innocent question from an un-innocent person. "C.C. . ." Lelouch piped up. "Shut the hell up."

C.C stuck her tongue out and shook her head.

"_Are_ you two a thing?" Euphimia asked, exchanging a look with Suzaku. Suzaku began to sputter and choke on his drink. Lelouch tossed Euphi a glare. "Look, sister you're going to kill him." Lelouch sighed, patting on his back.

She shook her head and when Suzaku recovered the waiter put the food down. Just when Suzaku was about to take a large bite, he felt a side-ways kick. Startled, Suzaku jumped causing him to fall into C.C. She fell out of the booth, growling. "Lelouch!" Suzaku hissed, making him chuckle.

"Miss, are you okay?" The waiter asked, helping her up. C.C brushed him off and sat down, swatting Suzaku's arm. Suzaku coughed lightly and took a bite, halfway through when Suzaku was about to take another bite, Lelouch leaned over and bit into it.

"LELOUCH! NOW I HAVE YOUR GERMS!" Suzaku cried out, pouting. Lelouch smirked, leaning back. Suzaku stood up, marching to the bathroom with his arms crossed.

**~A FEW MINUTES LATER~**

"Lelouch, go check on Suzaku." Milly sighed. Lelouh stared, shocked. "W-Why me?" He stammered. "Because~ He went in the bathroom, and I'm a girl. . . So. . ." She looked at him, smiling. He cursed and stood, following in suit of Suzaku.

As he opened the door, he found Suzaku. Asleep. On the bench. It was one of those private bathrooms where only one person could be with a small bench on one end.

". . ."

Suzaku snored lightly. And, knowing Suzaku, knew how hard it would be to wake him up. He sat on the squishy bench, bouncing lightly. "Suzaku, wake up." He shook Suzaku's shoulders. Nothing. "SUZAKU!"

Still, nothing.

Suzaku looked so cute, his creamy brown hair fell in his face and his eyes were closed softly. He sighed and inhaled. Time for EXTREME MEASURES. Plan C.

He leaned down, and lips met lips as he closed the space between them. Suzaku's eyes snapped open and widened before he leaned into the kiss, the two both sitting up now and Suzaku's arms wrapped around Lelouch's neck and ran through his rich black hair.

Lelouch's tongue invaded Suzaku's tender mouth and the two fought for dominance, Lelouch winning and exploring his newly-found land.

"**LELOUCH~ TIME TO COME OUT~ We're done with dinner" **Euphi sang.

The two broke apart so suddenly that there was a trail of saliva that Suzaku swiped away and stood, allowing Lelouch to toy with his hair. "Damn it , Euphi. I'm going to fucking kill you." Lelouch cursed under his breath and the two left along with everyone else.

Once they went back, Euphi went to hang out with C.C and Milly. "Be back before ten." Suzaku warned as Lelouch pulled him along. "You sound like a worried Mother." Lelouch smiled as Suzaku unlocked his dorm room. "Now."

Suzaku grinned lopsidedly as Lelouch hoisted him up on his shoulders and threw him on the bed, tackling him. "Let's finish what I started."

"Hai, watashi no ai." He giggled.

** Bonus ending**

Milly giggled as she heard the moans and shrieks coming from the room as she covered the other girls' ears. Dragging them around all day and stuffing them was such a wonderful plan to make Suzaku pass out.

How kawaii, she thought. They finally confessed. No doubt Suzaku would be sore in the morning

3

**For those of u who don't know, Hai=yes] Watashi no ai= my love**

**Thus Hai watashi no ai means Yes, my love.**


End file.
